Brother My Brother
by Dana1
Summary: He disappeared but comes back changed. How will they deal with their new brother? Can they get the old one back? Or have they lost him for good?
1. Lost Brother

Title: Brother My Brother  
  
Author: Dana  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Violence and angst  
  
Summary: He disappeared but comes back changed. How will they deal with their new brother? Can they get the old one back? Or have they lost him for good?  
  
Author's note: This is an AU to the cartoon episode: The Shredder Got Splintered. Everything from that episode on is AU.  
  
Disclaimer: Mirage owns them I don't. Any questions?  
  
Donatello glared at his computer as he typed in code after code but nothing seemed to add up right. He was no closer to finding the answer then he was when he started almost three months ago. But he wasn't going to give up. There was no way he was going to give up on finding him.  
  
Had it really only been a couple months since it happened? Had it only been a couple of months since the last they saw him? Was he still alive? Did they hurt him? How come he was the one pulled into Dimension X and not any of the others? He banged on his keyboard in frustration.   
  
The smell of pizza from a recently opened box made him sad.  
  
***  
  
Leonardo opened another pizza box with a sigh. It wasn't the same as the pizzas his brother made. He missed his brother's happy go lucky personality. He missed smelling the strange pizza as it came out of the oven. His brother was very innovative when it came to pizza toppings and they almost always ended up good. They didn't even try to make pizzas anymore. It just wouldn't be the same.  
  
Some leader he was. He had lost his brother. They hadn't seen or heard from Shredder since the day the Technodome went back into Dimension X. They now fought hoodlums, and muggers on the street instead of Foot Soldiers. Every day he asked Donatello if he had found anything, and every day it was the same answer, no.   
  
He wished they could enter Dimension X and find him. But Don said the dimension had closed when the Technodome went in. He could hear one brother banging on keyboards and another punching a punching bag. He sighed. He wished he had something to vent his frustration on.  
  
***  
  
Raphael punched the bag. Anything to make the anger, frustration, and pain go away. He wished he could punch a Foot Soldier or Shredder.  
  
He had been the first one to notice Michelangelo was missing. He still remembered that day so well.  
  
He had hit the ground. He wasn't even sure how he got out of there. He turned around in time to see the Technodome disappear. They had all been so happy. Shredder was gone. He turned around to high five his youngest brother but he wasn't there. "Hey guys. Where's Mikey?"  
  
"He's..." Leonardo turned looking around. "Mikey?" He called. There wasn't an answer.  
  
"Stop joking around." Raphael yelled. "Where are you?"   
  
Nothing.  
  
They searched and searched for him but he was nowhere to be found. They realized what most likely happened. Their brother must not have gotten out of the Technodome before it went into Dimension X. But that didn't stop them from searching. They searched that area for hours but found nothing. Now it was almost three months later and they were all beginning to feel discouraged. Raphael would kill Shredder if anything happened to Michelangelo.  
  
Raphael let out a yell as he punched the bag one more time.  
  
His turtlecom went off. He turned it on and saw April. "Raphael!" She whispered. "You guys have to come to Channel Six right away! We are being attacked by Foot Soldiers."  
  
"I'll tell the others and we'll be right there April." Raphael hurried out into the main area. "Guys! Foot Soldiers are attacking Channel Six!" There was no reaction. "Did you hear me?"  
  
Leonardo was staring at the TV. Donatello was doing the same thing.   
  
Raphael walked over to see what was on it and froze.  
  
A cameraman was filming the Channel Six attack and what horrified them all was what they saw.  
  
The leader of the group was Michelangelo. 


	2. Found Brother

Raphael felt like someone had punched him. His missing brother was on TV attacking people and destroying the set. He had to be dreaming. His brother would never attack or hurt innocent people. He never liked hurting the foot soldiers. What did Shredder do to him? He wondered.  
  
"We've got to help him!" Leo said to his brothers. He, like Raphael, believed something else was going on. "They must have done something to Mikey."  
  
"No kidding Leo! Mikey would never do that intentionally."  
  
Donatello grabbed the keys. "Let's go." They followed him out into the sewer and hurried over to the van. They drove as fast as they could, hoping to get there before they left.  
  
They burst through the door into the studio. Foot Soldiers rushed over to them and started attacking. The Turtles fought back.  
  
"Keep them busy." A monotone voice said from behind them. "I almost have the tape that Master Shredder wants."  
  
Leonardo turned around wondering who had said that. The voice sounded vaguely familiar. He saw Michelangelo standing there searching through a file cabinet. If he hadn't seen him standing there, he would have never known it was him that spoke. He didn't sound like the brother he knew. He hurried over to him. "Mikey are you all right?"  
  
"Stay away from me turtle." He drew out a weapon. But it wasn't the numchucks that he had always used. No they were katanas, the same weapons Leo used. When did his brother start to use those? He wondered.  
  
"Mikey are you okay?" He asked carefully taking a cautious step towards his little brother. Michelangelo backed up a step holding his katanas in a defensive gesture. He just kept moving closer.  
  
"Stay away!" He yelled slashing out with one of the swords. Leo jumped back. "I'm warning you! Don't come a step closer!" Leo tried and had to quickly bring his own katana up to block before he was cut. "I warned you!"  
  
"Mike what's the matter with you?" Leo demanded. "Why are you acting this way?"  
  
"Acting like what? You guys are the enemy. Master Shredder told me all about you. You want to kill us."  
  
"What? Mikey..." he was stopped by a kick from behind. He turned back to fighting the Foot Soldiers. He looked behind him and saw Mikey finding whatever tapes it was that he had been looking for.  
  
April got off of the floor. "Don't take that tape!" She tried to get it out of his hands but he just pushed her away.  
  
One of the more overzealous crewmen hit Michelangelo over the head with a chair and kept hitting him until he passed out.  
  
Raphael had to fight the urge to run over there and punch the man out. No matter how strangely his brother was acting, the man shouldn't have attacked his brother. He saw that Michelangelo was hurt and the Foot Soldiers were leaving. Raphael went over to Michelangelo's motionless body and picked him up. "Don, Leo help me carry Mikey!" They hurried over. "Look at that!" He said indicating the faint scars on his brother's body.  
  
They tortured him!" Don's voice shook. "I was hoping they hadn't."  
  
"Shredder is going to pay!" Raphael growled. "I'm going to make him pay."  
  
They carried him to the van. They noticed how much lighter he was. But no one made a comment about it. They were all too worried about what was going on with their brother. They'd never seen him act that way before.  
  
"What if he comes to on the way to the lair Leo?" Raphael asked. Leo was driving and Donatello was in the passenger seat. Raphael was in the back with Michelangelo.   
  
"I don't know. Just hope that he doesn't. If he does keep him calm." Leonardo looked at him through the rearview mirror. His brother looked so angry. It wasn't that he wasn't angry; Raph's face just showed it more. He looked over at Don's face, which was a mixture of a lot of emotions. He hoped they would get to the lair before Mikey woke up. 


End file.
